


Dance miserable

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver





	Dance miserable

The only reason they were even at the manor was because Bruce was not. Jason and Tim were attempting some weird kind of brother-friendship to make up for all the bullshit they'd been through by helping out on each other's cases. Between Roy and himself Jason didn't really need the help and he was certain Tim didn't either, but they both made excuses to hang out. It was... nice.

 

Well, while they'd been chatting Roy'd somehow managed to break into the Batcave and found Dick. And they were dancing.

Jason ground his teeth as they danced, Dick twisting and moving in circles around Roy who was content to just laugh and try to keep up, steadying Dick as he showed off just how flexible he was, lifting one leg straight up into the air and standing on the tips of his toes like Cass did when she was practicing ballet.

They had been friends for a long time and physical boundaries didn't really matter to either of them so their dancing often got... intimate. It wasn't sexual in nature, just close hugging and they didn't mind when their legs touched for too long. They held each other close, as though each were afraid of losing the other.

Compared to Dick and Wally's dancing this wasn't so bad and any dance with Kori looked tame in comparison. So then Jason honestly had no reason to feel uncomfortable seeing his brother and his best friend dancing together. And that's all it was, just innocent and unexpected and fun.

Something Jason and Roy rarely had outside of work. 

Maybe that was the problem. Well, fighting with Roy was fun. They definitely hung out a lot but their version of fun was usually quips and banter between punches and when they patched each other up. Every once in a while they'd get up to some fucked up hijinks or grabbed a bite to eat but they'd never really had fun. 

Not like Roy had with Dick. Not like he'd seen Roy have with Kori, or the adventures he'd get up to with Jade before that fell to shit.

The pair continued their twisted dance, Dicks arms finding their way around Roy's back as he rested his head on Roy's shoulder and Roy put his arms around Dick and his chin on his shoulder, their dance dying down leaving the two spinning to a stop and swaying lightly.

They simply stood there and hugged, content with the physical contact and each other's silent company.

It was so gross Jason forgot to barf.

"Littlewing. Hey."

Dick's voice was way softer than usual and he seemed almost languid as he removed himself from Roy and moved over to hug Jason. Or more like drape himself over Jason, and boy did he reek.

"Gross, Dickhead! You need a shower." 

"Ouch. You wound me Little Wing."

Dick was grinning and giggling, but not as excitable as he usually would be. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed 'cause next thing he knew Roy was saying;

"Dude, you look like shit Dickybird," 

Something in Jason shattered when he heard that.

"...maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." 

The eldest batboy yawned as he made his way upstairs, completely ignoring Alfreds no costumes in the manor rule.

Whatever, he'd probably deserve whatever punishment Alfred decided he needed.

"What's up with you? Ya look pissy, but you're also pouting. Did something happen?"

Jason glared at the redhead, offended at every word out of the morons mouth before twisting dramatically on his feet and creating an exit Bruce would be both proud and jealous of.

"Jay? C'mon Jason, talk to me."

Jason continued to ignore the red head, moving up to the manor above. He had been tempted to just steal the BatPlane or something but didn't want to leave without his motorcycle. He'd have to come back and probably bump into Bruce and he was so not up for that just yet, especially with how unstable he felt right now.

It wasn't pit rage, it wasn't even his usual brand of fiery anger, it was more like huffy annoyance and to be honest he hadn't felt it in a while if ever at all and that pissed him off more than whatever he was feeling itself.

"Okay that's enough Jaybird-" 

"Don't fucking call me that Harper!"

"What the hell is your problem Jason?!"

"I don't know!"

Jason was breathing slightly heavily from feeling... whatever he was feeling and Roy was looking either concerned or pissed and the dark haired vigilante just couldn't face that right now so he stared at the ground beneath him.

"Let's just go home, okay?

"Yeah, okay Jayb-Jason. Let's just go home."

The ride back to their Gotham base was long and the space riding on their respective motorcycles away from each other gave them both a chance to cool down and go over what happened at Wayne Manor.

When they reached their base Jason walked to his bedroom fast and fell face first into his pillow, suddenly feeling drained. He wasn't really that surprised when Roy came into his room but he let out an irritated sigh when the red headed male plopped down next to him.

They both stayed that way for a long time, eventually falling asleep under the luminous stars Roy had a habit of gluing to the ceiling in all their safe houses.

\----------------------------

Waking up next to Roy was weird as fuck, especially he slept with his mouth open. It was kind of weird, but who was Jason to judge? After all, it was Jason that usually slept like people would expect Dick to sleep, all wrapped up in blankets and cuddling one of his pillows like a touch starved octopus.

Which was probably why he was half trapped under the red headed man. He huffed and totally didn't blush as he tried to extract himself from to warm body of his best friend. 

"Mornin' Jaybird."

"Yeah morning Red, could you get your fat ass off me?"

Roy rolled away but rolled right back after Jason got his limbs back. He also put his hand on Jason's hip and pulled him closer. 

Jason didn't resist.

Was it weird? Maybe a little. Did either of them care? Not at all. They both just enjoyed the silence and warmth for a while, comfortably uncomfortable in the previous days clothes.

"Hey Jaybird?"

"Yeah Roy-boy?"

"You feeling better?"

"Not really. I don't know how I feel. Truth is, I just saw you and Dickhead dancing and it weirded me out a little. Then I heard you call him 'Dickybird'and I know you've known him way longer than you've known me... but I felt pissed. I dunno."

"C'mon Jay, you know you're the only Bat for me."

Jason grinned at that opening his eyes and looking at Roy's small grin. Roy opened his eyes too and moved a little closer, gently pecking Jason's cheek before retreating with a hugh smile. Jason grinned back asking;

"No homo?"

"Full homo. Super homo."

"Gross, now I'm imagining Clark in nothing but his super Speedos dude!"

"Oh god no Jay! Why would put that in my head?"

They both continued grimacing and smiling at each other.

"But seriously Jay, I've never felt for Dick what I feel for you. Believe it or not but you're not the only bird in my world." 

Well didn't that just make Jason's insecurities rise like a Bat after dark.

"That being said though, you are the only one I've actually considered getting a fish with."

"What?" Jason chuckled at red head.

"Yeah, I've always kinda wanted a pet. Maybe a steady place that's not just a safe house. Like a house house. Just... a permanent residence I guess. But like, I still want us to live together. Get us a fish to like... you know work our way up to a cat."

Jason's heart had to stop punching his stomach like that, it would leave lasting damage if it didn't.

"Maybe a couple of fish."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Jay?"

Jason looked at him with a smile and Roy couldn't breath for a second there.

"I'm hungry."

It almost hurt seeing Jay's smile widen and that little giggly huff he let out was just fucking with Roy's heart in ways it really shouldn't have.

"Let's go make some breakfast then. How's about... hmm-omelettes?" 

"You sure you're up for that Jaybird? You look kind of sleepy dude."

"Yeah," this had to be the most Roy had seen Jason smiled in a while. It was nice.

"Yeah let's go make breakfast Roy."


End file.
